1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention disclosed herein relate to a display device, and a backlight unit, a guide panel, and a flexible printed circuit, which are included in the display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the development of the information society, demand for a display device for displaying an image has increased in various types. Various types of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light emitting display device, have been utilized.
A display device provides functions of recognizing a user's touch on a display panel and causing the display device to be operated based on the recognized touch in order to improve the user's convenience and provide various functions.
A display device, which is capable of performing a touch input processing in this manner, is being developed so as to provide more various functions, and the users' demands for the touch input processing function are being further diversified.
However, the conventional touch input processing method is a method of sensing a user's touch position on a display panel and performing a related input processing based on the sensed touch position. However, there are limitations in providing various functions and satisfying the users' demands through the touch input processing.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a display device that is capable of processing a user's touch input on a display panel in various ways, and improvements in the configuration or structure of the display device are required for various touch input processes.
Further, when the configuration or structure is improved for a touch input processing function to be added to the conventional display device, it is very important to improve the display device such that various touch input processing functions can be provided without affecting the structure of the conventional display device or the functions provided by the conventional display device.